


The Dynamic Transfiguration

by sampenning



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Implications of Polyamory, Ambiguous Relationships, Coda, Episode: s10e06 The Fetal Kick Catalyst, Gen, Medicinal Drug Use, Multi, Post-Episode Coda, Post-Episode: s10e06 The Fetal Kick Catalyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampenning/pseuds/sampenning
Summary: "If you are not too long I will wait for you here all my life." -Oscar Wilde
The afternoon that we didn't get to see.





	

At the emergency room, they give Howard some Percocet to go and sends them home. It knocks him right out so Bernadette can’t tell him that she told him so.

And yeah, the van is pretty sweet.

When they get home, Raj manages to wake Howard up enough to limp him to the couch to sleep off the pain.

Bernadette just stands in the kitchen, thumbing at a half-full mug of cold coffee. Howard had been so excited to feel the baby kick last night that she didn’t have the heart to tell him that the little sucker’s been doing an Irish jig against her bladder for two weeks already. Every day this baby is still inside is surreal, like watching two cars race towards each other. She keeps waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting for the crash but the cars are farther apart than she thought but still barreling towards each other and she’s dreading how life will change when the baby does come.

Raj comes into the kitchen, a bounce in his step. “You want to go see the crib?”

Bernadette thumbs the rim of the coffee cup one more time, slowly, thinking, not thinking. She puts the coffee cup into the sink. “Sure,” she says.

Raj and one of their neighbors manage the pull the crib out of the back of the van and into the garage. Bernadette thanks him and shoos him away before he could ask about Raj- the Petersons have always been nosy and she doesn’t have the mental capacity for that today. She doesn’t think she ever will.

Raj is too much a part of their little family to worry over what someone else thinks.

The box has a picture of the crib on it, and she gasps a little when she sees it.

Raj smiles. “I told Howard you’d like it!”

It’s exactly what she would have picked out. She looks at Raj, at his stupid smiling face searching for her approval, and her heart gets all warm.

She hugs him. “Thank you,” Bernadette says into his shoulder. “For everything.”

Raj, funny, loving, caring Raj, says, “You’re welcome.”

There has never been a time in either one of their lives that they have ever meant those words more.

After a while, Howard stumbles downstairs and him and Raj work together to build the crib, bickering about what part goes where and throwing Allen wrenches at each other. Bernadette watches from her perch in an old camping chair and holds the instructions that Howard said he didn’t need, I’m an MIT-trained engineer for God’s sake, I think I can build a silly little crib, and Raj says that he’s full of shit, and the shade of red that Howard’s face turns make Bernadette laugh for the first time in what’s felt like days.


End file.
